The Future of the Force
by reffera12
Summary: Set after Season 2. New characters!Old characters from the Clone Wars!Find out what happens in my imagination!
1. Discoveries

She was in pain. She didn't know, whether it was the physical or the mental pain that was worse. Her shoulder caused her immense pain, her lekku and montrals, too. Her back ached but she felt a little relieved when she found out that her spine wasn't broken. Her right ankle was sprained. But despite these awful injuries, her mental state was worse. Or she thought so. The woman remembered what He had done. He had almost killed an unarmed boy. "How many Jedi younglings did he kill this way" she wondered. And He and Maul had almost killed the three of them. The last of the Jedi opposition. These thoughts led her to the second wound in her mind. Why had Yoda sent them there? Did he knew of Maul? Of Vader? If yes, does that mean he want them dead? The Togruta expected to be angry, to yell but she found herself empty. If Yoda didn't want them to fight, why did she even fought with the Dark lord? She could have let him kill her and her pain would have ended. Why had she struggled to survive? Then she heard a voice.

"For your team." the voice was familiar. She turned around and came face to face with a Force ghost. It was Padme. She was smiling broadly and her light was pushing away the despair that Ahsoka felt.

"P-P-P-Padme?" she asked weakly, unable to hold her tears. "How are you here? You are not..."

"Yes, I am not a Force sensitive. But this is because of my husband. "She smirked and waited. Ahsoka's eyes widened and her face managed to express a surprise.

"A-A husband? You had a husband? Who was he? "Then it dawned her. "Anakin!?"The Senator's smile grew wider. "How? When?

"Just after the start of the Clone Wars.R2 and C3PO were witnesses." then her face became serious and a bit sad. "It is time you learn the truth and the secrets. "And she told her about the marriage and the fear of revelations. Then she told her about the time after Dooku's death and about Skywalker's dreams. But Ahsoka almost got a heart attack when Padme told her about the twins and their identity.

"Leia is your daughter!?So she is a Jedi! And where is Luke?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Obi-Wan is taking care of him. He lives on Tatooine, with Anakin's step-brother. He is a very economical man and I can't say, Luke is having a great time there. But he is safe. We separated them so the Emperor can't feel and find them. And because Leia doesn't know, she is a Jedi, Vader couldn't find it."

"Master Kenobi is alive!?"

"Yes, he is." Padme shook her head. "Now you understand why Yoda sent you there. He hoped Ezra would hold himself and the three of you would defeat Maul. But he didn't know that Vader will come. Nor that he will sent Inquisitors. He is glad that you are alive. He wanted to pay you back by telling you all. Now you must listen to me. I always loved you like a daughter. But you should not interfere in Luke and Leia's fight. They have to pull through it on their own. "Ahsoka wanted to argue but the Senator knelt and hugged her. The Togruta was surprised that she could feel her embrace, warmth and serenity coming from it. She hugged back and felt her mind regaining strength, recovering from all the terrible things that had happened. "They won't be alone. Others will help them. But you must survive and tell all this to Ezra and Kannan. You must try to defeat Maul again. If you don't, he will destroy Luke, Anakin and Leia." then she smiled and pulled her once again. "I know you can do it. And you won't be alone. You will meet old friends and new allies. I can't say you more but I will say you that all Masters that are now one with the Force are proud of you. And they all wish you success."

"How am I going to survive? I have no food, no water, no transport and no friends in this part of the galaxy."

"The Fourth Brother's ship is untouched. There are some supplies in it. And your last statement is not true. The people who have fought and still fight for freedom and peace always have allies and friends. Your first test will be to accept them as such. "Ahsoka felt her pain calling again and tears swelled in her eyes.

"Can you stay, Padme? I can't handle it alone. Please, I need support! Will you stay?" she expected her to shake her head, to deny her politely and fade. But the Force ghost smiled and gave her a hand. Ahsoka stood up and felt her back warming up, the pain decreasing and fading. But her shoulder and her lekku were too bad. And although the pain decreased, she understood that Padme couldn't heal them.

After a brief time she found the Inquisitor's ship. It was bigger than a TIE and there were some supply packs, some tubes of water and a medibag.

"See? It is not that bad." encouraged her the Senator and pulled out the medibag. There were only bandages inside and some antibiotics but no pain killers or bacta patches. The Togruta looked at Padme. "Remember how they are taught Ahsoka. Pain is power. Fear is power. That is why they don't carry pain killers or bacta. The bandages are here, so he could close his wounds and not bleed to death. If he had survived."

Ahsoka shivered and bandaged her bruises. Then she used the Force to free the ship from the rumble. Padme was helping her, giving her energy and strength. And soon the Togruta was ready. Or she thought so. The only thing she missed was to check the underlight engines. The Senator hoped that her friend will survive the crash. She couldn't warn her because the Force prevented her. But she knew the meeting that would come afterwards and calmed down.

"Go now, Ahsoka. And may the Force be with you." With one last hug Padme faded and the Togruta took a deep breath. Despite the returning of the darkness after the Force ghost vanished, she didn't feel lonely and betrayed again. Ahsoka boarded the ship and took off.

After 2 hours she arrived. She had tried to remember which planets were near Malachor. But the only planet that shined brightly in her memory was Zygeria. After she exited hyperspace, the ship shook and she cursed. Ahsoka accelerated and prayed that she would reach the atmosphere before the steering broke down. Alarms sounded and she felt the TIE vibrate. The good news were that after a moment she was in the atmosphere. The bad news were that she was heading towards a desert. She tried to turn to the city, which was visible in the distance but she couldn't. The ship contacted hard with the sand and she lost consciousness.

When she woke up her throat was dry, her shoulder pained and she was hungry. Walking out of the ship, she calculated the distance to the city. It was around 5 miles and drinking the last of her water, she set off.

It was a long and painful journey as her shoulder and lekku still ached and in the crash, bits of glass had pierced her palms. She saw a group of Zygerians, looking at her. Using the Force to release her fear and pain she walked to the nearest house. But it was empty. Ahsoka looked around and spotted a young woman walking towards her.

"Do you need help?" Too weak to answer the Togruta nodded and stumbled. The female caught her but Ahsoka fainted again.

She awoke in a bed and saw 2 people, standing near her bed. The first was a Tholotian and Ahsoka remembered that she was the one who had found her. The other was a human male. They were both smiling. The Togruta smiled back weakly and tried to stand up.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking at her wounds. To her surprise most of them had vanished and only her lekku gashes remained but they hurt a lot less. She gazed at the duo before her. "How long have I been out?"

"Five hours. And you are in the house of the medics. We live here along with our tutor."

"Five hours!?But all my wounds are healed. How?"

"Well, you must know how Master Tano." answered the man and laughed along with the woman when they saw Ahsoka's confused expression.

"How do you know who I am?"

"How can we forget you when you saved us from pirates and droids? And fought a cyborg general to protect us. "The young woman smiled and smirked. Then Ahsoka's face lit up.

"Katooni!?Petro?!"She ignored her wounds and hugged them. "I thought, you had died in the Purge. How did you survive?"

"The Emperor called us before Order 66 and kept us. He planned to make us Inquisitors but with some help, we escaped." Then Petro's face darkened."Gungi and Byph died. Ganodi and Zatt went even deeper in the Outer Rim and we didn't hear from them but they got together."

"And why did you stay here?" asked the Togruta, glad that most of her group had survived.

"Our mentor stayed here and we decided to stay with…."Katooni halted and looked down.

"What is it? He will have a problem with me?"

"Uhm, she isn't he." said the Tholotian. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Ahsoka was tempted to ask more, to press but gave up. "I am feeling great. My wounds don't hurt. Actually most of them have disappeared. "Then she widened her eyes." You know Force healing?"

"Yes, but not much. I am still training."

"You have done incredible with me."

"Oh, I didn't heal you. I may be good but I can't heal such wounds for hours."

"Katooni!" yelled Petro and frowned. "You were supposed to tell her that you healed her!"

"I can't lie to her! I just can't!" The Tholotian turned back to Ahsoka, who was staring at them in confusion.

"Then who healed me? If it wasn't you that means your mentor is a Jedi!?"They both shook heads.

"We didn't want to tell you but some of us just can't follow a plan." said Petro and glared at Katooni.

"Calm down, Petro. She can't lie to her friends." The voice was female's and the speaker appeared behind the couple. Two dark amethysts met Ahsoka's crystal blue gaze. She took a deep breath when she recognized the woman.  
"Hello, Ahsoka. I am glad we meet again." said Barriss Offee and smiled softly. "I think we have much to tell you..."before the Mirialan could finish her sentence, her friend knocked her down in a hug.

"You are alive! I can't believe! "She tightened her embrace as if she was afraid that Barriss would vanish. "I missed you so much!"

"You don't hate me!? But I almost got you executed!" asked her friend in disbelief.

"I forgave you then Barriss. When I heard about the Bota." The Togruta broke the hug and smiled broadly. "You don't know how much times I had wished you were alive!" she hugged her again and Barriss answered.

"Me too,Ahsoka. Me too." said the green woman. Katooni and Petro joined.

"This is a new beginning for all of us." Ahsoka stated. At hearing this several hundreds of lifeforms in the Force world smiled. This was a new beginning for the whole galaxy. Because several thousands of light years away,a desert boy started his journey. His name was Luke Skywalker.

 **For note, Ahsoka and Barriss are like 34 and 38. Katooni and Petro are 31 and 32. I decided to change chronology a little. I hope you don't mind. And there will be, maybe, 2 more chapters only for Ahsoka and her "new" friends. Oh, and one of the versions about Barriss' deeds was that she became addicted to the Bota narcotic, which she accidentaly injected herself with. That caused her to obtain incredible power but lured her to the Dark Side. When she was in the prison, she freed herself of the dependence. This was announced on the Holo 3 days before Order 66.**


	2. New Adventures

The group scanned the marketplace. It was crowded more than usual and Katooni frowned.  
"I hate coming here on Sunday. There are so many people. So much anger, fear and jealousy."

"Yeah, but I want Heri and Mr. Kingu comes here only on Sunday." said Barriss and started moving through the crowd. Kingu's stall was green and black with hundreds of fruits and vegetables. There was a queue and the Mirialan pointed to the wall on the right. "You and Ahsoka go and wait me here. I will come shortly." They nodded and leaned on the wall. Ahsoka pulled out three Breny oranges and they began eating.

"I must get back soon because I am worried for Ezra. He is a witty boy but his weakness is his curiosity. When he learnt I was a Jedi in the Clone Wars, he asked me billions of questions. That is why Maul tried to lure him to the Dark Side.

"But his Master is there, right? He will be able to protect him. Calleb was always strong." put in Petro and Katooni nodded.

"Yes, but now he is blind, he may not be able to keep an eye on Ezra. And the rest of the Ghost crew can't sense what is in the boy's mind. Only Sabine has some chances of keeping him but I must return. Are you coming?" They had said they would discuss it.

"Yes, Master Offee said we will come but we should prepare. This will take at least two days."

"But we can buy a ship legally and there will be no need to steal one, Ahsoka." said Barriss, joining them.

Suddenly both of them bowed their heads.

"What is happening, Masters?" asked Katooni concerned.

"There are Force sensitive in danger. Let's go see what is happening" with these words Ahsoka headed for the market square. The others followed and soon saw a crowd gathered around a fountain. They were watching a group of Zygerian slavers and 2 slave teens. The girl was maybe 16 and the boy looked 2-3 years older. As the four Jedi were watching, the girl raised her hands and pushed a Zygerian male away with the Force.

"Look, look. What do we have here? "asked the leader. "You won't be sold there. I will offer you to the Emperor for his gold. He will be very pleased."

"We are not going anywhere!" yelled the boy and his master flew backwards. "I am not a thing. I am a living person!" The rest of the group surrounded them.

"If you aren't coming willingly, we will have to force you!" shouted the boss and raised his whip. But before he could hit them, his weapon flew out of his hand and right into Petro's.

"Not if we have the word! "He ignited his saber and Katooni followed him. The Zygerians quickly recovered from their shock and turned to them.

"Wonderful! Now we will give him 4 Jedi. The Gods bless us!" exclaimed the leader and drew a vibroblade.

The duo was strong and much better than 18 years before but they couldn't fight 15 Zygerians. One lucky female caught Katooni's saber with her whip and yanked it out of the Tholotian's hand. She lashed again but Petro blocked and pushed her into some crates. Another one tried but Katooni dodged him. The rest of the group circled them. They raised their whips and….

"Enough!" said Ahsoka and everyone's weapons flew behind her. Barriss raised her hands, lifting the Zygerians and threw them right into the fountain. The Togruta walked towards the leader. "The fact that there is no law against slavery, doesn't mean you can do it without punishment." then she turned to the crowd." Everyone who has come to buy slaves can leave. We will give these people to choose if they want to serve someone." The group saw the duo trying to sneak away.

"Hold on! You are coming with us." They felt the girls stiffen. "Don't worry, we will get you with us in our home." The teens nodded hesitantly and followed them. But a cry stopped all. A man was walking towards them.

"Excuse me, but are you rebels? Because the Togruta looks familiar." Petro's hand caught his saber. But Ahsoka raised her hand and lifted her hood.

"Yes, I am Master Tano." The man's eyes widened.

"But we thought you were dead! How…?"He pulled out a communicator. "Should I warn senator Organa and the Ghost crew? They were really shaken when…"

"Only Senator Organa. I will meet with the crew soon." Then she lit up. "Can you get us a small ship? We can pay the price...

"Of course we will. We will pay it and have the documents brought...uhm…"

"The house of the healers. "said Barriss. The rebel nodded and left them. The Jedi turned to the teens. "Don't worry, we will get you with us and teach you how to use your abilities. We don't work for the Emperor, we work against him." A small smile appeared on the girl's mouth and soon the guy followed her.

"Can we made our own lightsabers?"asked the girl and all laughed.

"Maybe. Petro and Katooni have some crystals that we took from the Temple when we escaped. Can we know your names?

"My name is Dakota Crsli and this is my sister Micka. You will teach us both?" he asked the Mirialan."

"I will take your sister and Barriss will teach you." Ahsoka informed him. Katooni and Petro smiled.

"Looks like our group has grown.

It took the rebels on Zygeria 2 days to buy and provide the ship with all the equipment. They had chosen it well. It was a freighter. But either it was very expensive or the rebels had modified it. Its weaponry included 2 high-classed torpedo launchers, 2 ion cannons, 4 laser cannons and a turbolaser turret with an additional auto-aim system. The engines were highly upgraded. When they first saw it, Katooni, Petro and the teens had gasped in amazement. Barriss had only smiled. The same man that they had met 2 days before, gave them all documents. He said they may have problems and that was why they had installed all these weapons. Another development were the shields. The rebels had given them a reserve shield generator. The main shields were class Artong and could outlast the attack of a whole fleet of starfighters. But nothing was at expense of another. The casual sensors and radars were working perfectly. Ahsoka thought that if she didn't keep the ship, she would at least install some of the parts on the Ghost. The only disadvantage of the ship was that because of all these weapons and equipment, to keep its speed the ship required its hull to be made very thin and it had only one rescue capsule. It also didn't offer much comfort and there was no room for practicing.

Ahsoka and Barriss had begun Micka and Dakota's training and they had both proved to be very good. Micka had slim figure. Her hair was brown, long and soft. Her face was beautiful and normally pale. Her eyes were deep black and contrasted with her light brown eyebrows. She was hyperactive but this didn't prevent her from being obeying and attentive when she was studying something. Ahsoka had made a very fine progress and Micka had learnt mostly easily.

Dakota was muscular and a feet taller than his sister. His hair was short, black and curly. His eyes were the exact opposite to Micka's being bright green. He was calm and Barriss also didn't have problems with teaching.

The two former Jedi Padawans had decided to teach them together and Katooni and Petro helped them. Ahsoka had chosen two attack forms and one defensive for Micka. Having in mind the girl's flexibility and speed, the Togruta was teaching her Makashi and Ataru for attack and the modification of Soresu, Shien, for defense. But Barriss had decided to use Dakota's strength and chose for him 4 forms, teaching him the basics of all of them but emphasizing on 2 main. The four forms were Shii-Cho, Soresu, Djem-So and Niman, mainly the second and the third. All of them were suitable and compensated his lack of speed but used his power.

But now they had to stop the training for the journey to Alderaan to meet with Senator Organa. It would took them a day with the modifications of the ship.

"Oh no…"said Dakota and all turned to him. He pointed to the radar. Four Zygerian frigates were approaching. Ahsoka immediately felt Micka and Dakota's fear.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. I want you to take laser cannons. Katooni, Petro go to the ion cannons. Barriss take the steering and turn on the shields to maximal power." soon only the two women stayed in the pilot cabin. "It looks like the Zygerian slaver still wants his prize. I will take the turbolaser turret."

"I think they didn't know that the rebel engineers like to overact. Let's greet them." she said and fired proton torpedoes towards the engines of the first frigate. It shook and for now got out of the battle. Two of the other three fired. But the third started heading towards them, using the covering fire.

"They will board us! Maybe they have some kind of hooks or gravity traps." The Togruta fired the turbolaser, aiming for the third ship's engines. Its shield held but the ion cannons opened fire and soon the shields fell, followed by explosions as the laser cannons started working. Despite their lack of skills, both were doing great.

Unable to pierce the shields, Ahsoka and Barriss aimed for the 2 crippled frigates and soon the boarding one turned to debris. The other one held for some minutes but a lucky shot from Ahsoka hit the weaponry or the power core and a massive explosion lit up the cosmos. When she turned to the other 2, they were already getting away. One of Barriss' torpedoes hit the left board but the slavers managed to jump into hyperspace.

The Mirialan felt everyone relax and leaned back.

"Now let's enter the coordinates and pray we don't have any problems for the rest of the day."

 **At this point R2 runs from Luke and into the desert to find they is still whole and is still searching knowledge in the holocron and Kannan's blindness prevents him from overseeing his next part will present them at some point.**


	3. A plan

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Have some tests now as it is the end of the year and couldn't is Part 3.**

Senator Bail Organa entered and closed the door. He nodded to the guards and they left.

"It is great to see you alive my dear." he said. The Togruta smiled.

"It is good to see you too Bail. How are things going? I heard about a new weapon."

"Yes, its plans were traveling to Alderaan when we lost contact with Leia's ship. We don't know her location, yet." he frowned and went silent for a moment. "The weapon is called "Death star" and some of our connections say that it is capable of destroying an entire planet." Ahsoka's face went grim.

"I want to help the Princess but the Force told me that another is meant to save her." She looked the senator in the eyes and added." I think it will be her brother." Bail stood shocked for a second then sighed.

"I hope he succeeds. So his time in hiding has ended. I suppose Kenobi had seen it?" The woman nodded.

"They are together. I don't know anything else. But I believe he can do it." Organa sighed once again and changed the subject.

"You said that you had a plan to show yourself to the Ghost crew but also capture that monster, Maul."

"Yes. I suggest you sent them our new students. Describe them as new agents in need of guidance and family. We will follow them at distance and monitor everything." Bail signaled her to continue. "That way we can prevent Ezra from falling to the Dark side, while staying alert for Maul."

"The plan is very good but won't Ezra and Kannan feel that they are unique? I remember hearing that a Jedi could sense each other miles away."

"Yes, but we taught them Force Conceal. They can hide their Force signature and Ezra and Kannan won't suspect."

"Ok. I approve your plan and hope it works. My job will be done. The rest is your doing. May the Force be with you Ahsoka." He bowed and the Togruta answered back.

"May the Force be with all of us." With these words both exited the room.

Two days later after entering hyperspace, the group made a discussion about the mission. Micka was the first to ask a question.

"So what should we know about them and what are we gonna be officially?"

"You are going to be brother and sister, trained fighters. Since the crew has 2 young members, you can say that the Alliance thought it would be best if most young rebels were in. And the information about them is on these datapads." answered Barriss and gave them 2 small, red tablets.

"We are arriving in 3 hours so better start reading. I have included interesting facts and major missions." added Ahsoka and the pair headed back to their small cabin.

Then suddenly their Masters stumbled. They ran back to them, Katooni and Petro close behind.

"Masters! What is it!?" asked Micka.

"Something terrible has happened! Millions of voices cried out in agony and disappeared from the Force" said Ahsoka and glanced at Barriss. A pained expression was displayed on the Mirialan woman's face. The younger people looked at each other in shock. This couldn't be good.

Kannan was getting better and better but still had a long way to go to be a good duelist once again. At the moment he was doing the same exercise Ezra had done when he had first held a lightsaber. Chopper was throwing empty milk bottles and Kannan was slicing them as if deflecting laser bolts. He could feel Ezra and Sabine having a training hand to hand combat and Hera watching him intently. Zeb was taking a walk in the steppes to refresh himself.

The man was worried about his student. Since Ahsoka's death, Ezra was even more determined to beat the Empire and was studying the Sith holocron very carefully. Kannan knew Maul couldn't convince the boy to become his apprentice. He still remembered Ezra's rage and pain after Malachor and knew his pupil will never fully recover. Ahsoka had been a part of their family but for Ezra she was like a hero.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Hera. Just now he felt that she wasn't near him anymore but in the base. The Jedi started walking towards her and felt Sabine, Ezra and Chopper joining him. With their help he sat next to his wife and waited. After some time he felt Zeb approaching. They had waited him and Kannan was getting worried, wondering what was that important to wait for everyone.

Once the Lasat sat down, Rex's voice echoed throughout the room:

"I have a message from senator Organa." Everyone turned to him. "Two new rebels are coming soon. They are brother and sister. The girl is Ezra's age and is an excellent swordsman. Her brother is almost Sabine's age and is a fine hand to hand combatant as well as a good shooter. They are new but have a little experience with the Empire." No one spoke and the captain continued. "Senator Organa thought it would be best if they assign them to us as we have some young members already." he added and glanced at Sabine and Ezra.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" asked Sabine and grinned. "Let's go and prepare." Ezra was smiling too and Chopper was beeping excitedly. The others looked at them and nodded.

"There is something awful." said Rex and bowed his head. "Alderaan was annihilated by the Empire's new weapon and senator Organa died there. These two rebels were his last order. Princess Leia is captive on the Death Star but we don't know its location. Besides, Bail's other order was to NOT rescue her. He said a friend told him that another was destined to save her." There was a moment of silence. All had a sad or terrified look. "All our focus must remain on these new allies. The Rebellion considers them a promising fellows. Or so I heard.

"So the Emperor shows the senators that he is the ultimate leader." Kannan had a grim face.

"It appears so. Now the fight is the senators' too. Let's hope we receive help and support." said Echo and shrugged, then waved his hand. The meeting ended.

A lone TIE emerged over the ruined fortress of the Dathomir witches. The old Zabrak that was piloting smiled when he saw 2 shadows in the tower. They weren't hiding, they were inviting him. And soon he would invite them.

Maul knew that his chance to make Ezra his apprentice had died with the Togruta's death and the boy's master blinding. But he needed the holocron and his other students would help him reclaim it. They were waiting him on the landing site. Two male Zabraks with lightsabers, hanging on their belts.

"Hello brothers. We have work to do."

 **Another thing- I want Rex to be a little younger than he was in the series so now he looks like 40 years old. I will make sure to post a new chapter in a week at most.**


	4. New allies

Ezra and the Ghost squad were waiting on the landing platform. A freighter had entered the atmosphere of Atollon. It didn't have any Rebel markings but it had given them the right codes and they supposed it was their new friends. The boy probed with the Force. To his surprise although he could feel 6 people inside, he couldn't enter anyone's mind. He turned to Kannan and saw him nodding. Ezra wondered why would these people shut their minds if they were allies. Probably they kept secrets? Or were just doing it on instinct? He shook his head and cleared his mind. He would soon see.

The ship landed and Ezra saw it was highly armed. It had laser and ion cannons and a small turbolaser turret. Its passenger exit opened but instead of 6 people, the meeting party saw 2 teens with suitcases. The door closed behind them and the Lothal boy turned to his Master. He shrugged and Ezra felt him concentrating. He turned back to the newcomers and scanned them. The girl had a small suitcase and a bag. Two hilts were visible above her shoulders and Ezra guessed these were her swords. His attention piqued when he saw how beautiful she was. He couldn't stop looking at her but when she met his eyes he forced himself to look away. Her brother was good-looking with muscular hands and a weapon on his belt. After looking at it carefully, Ezra saw it was a plasma crossbow, one very powerful weapon used by the wookies.

"Tell us when you have started examining us so we can introduce one another." Her voice was clear and a little sarcastic but she had a small smile on her face and no one noticed it.

"We are sorry. Just a little surprised that your companions didn't come. We thought they will also stay here." said Rex and stepped forward. "I am Captain Rex and this…" he pointed to the others. "is the Ghost squad."

"Hello, I am Micka and this is my brother Dakota." She glanced at Kannan and Hera. "I suppose you are Kannan and Hera, the Jedi and the commander of the Phoenix squadron. Nice to meet you." Then she averted her gaze towards Sabine and Zeb. "Zeb and Sabine, the Lasat warrior and the Mandalorian artist." They nodded and she fixed her attention on Ezra. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment. Then she said: "And you must be the Jedi Padawan, Ezra." He managed to nod and smile. She smiled back and turned to Chopper. "And you must be the droid, Chopper. Hi!" Chopper pulled out a mechanical hand and she grasped it, laughing.

Hera smiled and waved at them to follow her. They did and all got back to the base. "Ezra, Sabine show them their room in the base and then come to show them their cabin on the Ghost." They both nodded and led the new members to their room. It was identical to the one Ezra shared with Zeb, with a double bed, a sofa, a small table, 3 chairs and a wardrobe. There was a Holovid, 2 tablets and 2 communicators.

"It is nice!" said Micka and threw her bag on the upper bed. Dakota put the 2 sacks he was carrying, on the table and smiled, too.

"We have separate bathrooms. And nightstand lamps." He turned back to Sabine and Ezra felt her tense. Tense? It looked like Sabine felt uncomfortable under Dakota's gaze. The blue haired boy smiled slightly. "Let's go see the ship. After you my lady." Sabine blushed slightly and exited the room. Smiling broadly, Ezra turned and when he saw Micka's massive smirk burst out laughing. She followed him.

"He stole her!" said Ezra, pretending to be furious. "Your brother stole my friend!" Micka patted him on the back.

"You will find another one." When he heard those words, the boy reddened slightly and Micka fell on the floor, shaking with laughter.

The girl had liked the boy from the beginning. She had seen him stare at her and knew he adored her. It was the same with her brother. Dakota had noticed Sabine looking at him and had returned the favor. Micka was the only one who managed to control her feelings.

Kannan was puzzled. He was at first worried but when he didn't find anything dangerous towards the teens he became confused. He knew the journey from Alderaan was long and most pilots would have liked to stop and at least take a cold drink before taking off again. But these didn't. He was seeing only 2 logical answers: either the pilots had another task or they didn't want to be seen. If it was the second this meant that someone from the crew or all knew them. But if they were regular pilots, why would they be afraid of recognition from the Phoenix general? So if he held to this theory, the pilots appeared to be people who weren't rebels and yet the Ghost squad had to have met them. His thoughts were interrupted by Sabine and Dakota's entrance. He sensed Sabine was embarrassed and held back a laugh.

"Where are Ezra and Micka? I thought you were together?" he asked.

"Probably she held him to help her unpack. They will co…." he was interrupted by Ezra and Micka's entering. They were smiling from ear to ear.

"I see you already get on well." remarked Kannan and his eyes fixed on Micka's blades that she still wore. "Can I see your swords?" Micka nodded and drawing them, she passed the blades to the Jedi. "Aren't these vibroblades? You even have a cortosis-weave equipped. Where did you get them?"

"The Alliance gave them to me. They said that soldiers didn't use them so they didn't have use of them. And when I said I had an experience with blades, they gave them to me. A technical squad equipped the weavers. They told me about some Inquisitors who use sabers. Have you met them?"

"Yes, many times. We killed their Grand Inquisitor and faced 3 more. Another enemy of ours killed them."

"Maul?" asked Dakota and Kannan turned towards him.

"How do you know his name?" The man was surprised.

"They told us about your crew and said that you had a mission on Malachor. There the Alliance had lost someone. A Jedi named Ahsoka Tano if I remember correctly. They mentioned Maul also." Then Dakota saw both Ezra and Kannan's faces darken. "I am sorry. It must still be painful.

"It is. She was the most experienced from us and a famous Clone Wars' Jedi Padawan. She left months before Order 66. A Jedi named Barriss Offee, her best friend, framed her for the bombing of the Temple. I don't know why she left. She just said she had lost trust in the Council. Later, her friend was freed because the Jedi found she had been addicted to a narcotic that lured her to the Dark Side."

Micka almost cried out. Their Masters hadn't said them that. And she understood why. It should have been still painful for Master Offee. She forced herself to calm down because she may let her Force cloak fall.

"So what happened to him?" She asked although she knew. She just wanted to hear what they thought.

"He is alive somewhere. He is probably seeking us to retrieve the holocron." Then he shrugged. "Come on, I think we should leave this subject. My point was that we killed 4. But there can be more. And even if there aren't, Vader remains." He then pointed to her. "You wanna duel? Ezra can get my saber and you can train together."

Micka nodded and frowned at Ezra. He took Kannan's saber and they left.

"Why haven't you made a new saber? Did you lose your crystal?"

"N-No, I just haven't. I don't think I am a Jedi after what happened on Malachor."

"So a stranger lies to you and uses you and you think you aren't a Jedi anymore!? And, besides, that doesn't mean you can't have a lightsaber. How are you gonna face Maul again? After this duel, we go straight to your room to make it! And no objections!" Ezra stepped back and she smiled.

Despite the fact that she had been training for only a week, Micka was proving to be a really good duelist. Ezra was having a difficulty, stopping her attacks that appeared everywhere. She couldn't deny he was a good duelist but it was obvious that he hadn't been training since this mission on Malachor. After the training both were tired but the girl still held to her words and made him get his lightsaber crystal. It was a light blue crystal. They sat cross-legged and Ezra collected all that the others had given him. But Micka frowned and shook her head.

"What? There are many parts and I can build it with them. What is wrong?"

"Wait here." She exited the room and returned, a beautiful knife in her hand. "Get this. It is my reserve weapon but you can use its hilt." The hilt was polished, in dark blue color. Ezra took it and concentrated.

The knife took apart, the other parts lifted in the air and Micka hid a small smile. Ezra concentrated harder and the parts started moving. 2 minutes later his new saber stood before him. The hilt was the knife's hilt and it had a guard from the knife's blade. It fit perfectly in his hands and Ezra thought that even his previous saber hadn't been so comfy. He ignited it and rolled his wrist.

"Good job, Ezra. A rematch tomorrow?" he smiled and nodded.

"Let's show it to the others." Just as he said the words and his comlink beeped. An alarming beeping. The teens looked at each other with worry.

"Looks like there is something wrong. Let's go! You can still show it." She ran off and Ezra quickly followed her.

 **Sorry guys, again took too long. But after 2 weeks i will be free! Ezra's saber's guard is like the samurai's swords. It is effective because it has cortosis weave in it. I believe you have guessed what the emergency is for.**


	5. Links

Katooni entered the room and saw the others were already there. Ahsoka had commed them saying to meet her in 5 minutes but Katooni was training and was late. She closed the door and looked at Petro. He shrugged and she sat next to him.

"We have a problem. Three ships entered the system and landed on Atollon's moon. I say THREE ships and that means Maul has allies. Both I and Barriss sensed something dark and we think his companions are Force users."

"What are we going to do? We can't inform Micka and Dakota. We should be ready to interfere." said Katooni and Petro nodded in agreement.

"Ok, go train. You will need to be in shape to withstand Maul. We will meditate and try to find something about the monster's companions." Katooni and Petro left and Barriss sat cross-legged on the floor followed by Ahsoka.

Micka couldn't sleep. She was worried about the news they had learnt. Three ships had been seen and the Force told Micka that her mission has begun. She tried again to sleep but she couldn't. She was worried that she would not be good enough to delay Maul. Delay because she knew she couldn't get him with 2 weeks of training. And the other two ships? No one had mentioned that Maul had allies. She had felt the Force around them and supposed they were something like secret apprentices. She shrugged and pushed the thoughts away. But she still couldn't sleep and stood up, hopped off the bed and landed silently on the floor. She doubted that even this way Dakota won't wake up but luckily he didn't and she left unnoticed.

Micka wandered down the corridor and opened the window at its end. The stars were shining brightly and the air was fresh and cool. She remembered how she used to watch the sky while she was a slaver. She would stay awake late at night and stare, dreaming about traveling throughout the galaxy.

"I did the same." Said a voice behind her. His voice. Ezra rested his arms next to her and she turned to look at him. He was smiling but there was something sad about this smile. He stared back at her and she saw sadness in his eyes. "Why are you here? You couldn't sleep because of Maul, right?"

"Yeah… You too?" He nodded and frowned at her.

"You were thinking something about slavery. How long have you been a slave?"

"Six years." His eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like being sympathized but she couldn't keep a tear from her eyes. She felt him brush it away and curl an arm around her.

"I am sorry, it must be painful." Then he yawned. "Ok, I will go to sleep. We must be fresh and ready if Maul is to attack." He saw her cling on him and felt anxiety. "What is it?"

"Can-Can I sleep with you tonight?" She saw him blush furiously and giggled nervously.

"Oookay…if you want. I have no problem." She hugged him and he hugged back. "Let's go before someone catches us." They went to his and Sabine's room and found it empty. Sabine was out and an alert went red in his head. But he pushed it away and hopped on the bed, Micka following.

She curled next to him and her eyes met his. He smiled and she did it. Without any thought she leaned in and kissed him. He returned, a bit shocked. She parted and smiled. He was red and he wanted to say something but she put her finger on his lips. Micka was enjoying his surprise and disorientation and cuddled into him. Her legs slipped between his and she felt like she was one with him. Then he suddenly smiled. She wondered why but when she searched the Force she felt another love source. She laughed and Ezra turned towards her.

"She is with him, isn't she?" He laughed too, and they drifted into sleep, grinning. At the same time, on the same ship another pair smiled and closed their eyes. Kannan stood up and sighed with relief. He didn't know if this was a good sign but he was glad for the kids. He hoped that in his relationship with Micka, Ezra would forget about the holocron. The master wished he could forget it too. But he couldn't and now, with Maul coming, he couldn't stop thinking. He wondered what great evil the holocron possessed that this monster could use. In fact he didn't want to know.

Alarms woke Ezra and Micka. Before they could fully woke up, Chopper entered shrieking different sounds. Ezra couldn't fully make out what the droid was saying but he finally understood that there was a great problem and he even thought he had heard the droid say something about ships. Just as he and Micka dressed up it dawned on him.

"Maul is here. And they attacked the base with ships. Probably collided them with the base." Micka nodded and chills went through her spine. What is she couldn't make it? What if she and Dakota couldn't hold Maul and his scholars? She tried not to think of it. They went out and found the others in the main hall. Dakota and Sabine had just arrived but Micka had no time to mock her brother. They all sat and Rex spoke:

"Maul and his friends are here. We hope it wasn't them but one of the scouts even took a picture." Rex's face was grim. He sighed sadly. "As you know we have only 2 Jedi and one of them is an injured one. No offense general." Kannan nodded and gestured him to continue. "I know that Maul is here mostly for one thing: the Sith holocron you and Ahsoka found. I know it is very dangerous and that we don't know what evil it contains. But the leaders think it will be best if you give him the holocron." Ezra wanted to speak but Rex waved him down. "I can't disobey them. Here is what we will do: We will try to fight them. Ezra can ask to duel one of Maul's apprentices if Kannan thinks he is able to. If we lose or if Ezra loses the duel, we give him the holocron. If they lose- well then it doesn't matter."

"The plan is good. I think, I can manage one of his apprentices. Kannan?"

"He won't agree. Rex knows this. It is just for the try. It isn't a good plan in normal circumstances but in these it is maybe the best I can think of. The other path is to run. But then they will find us again and we can't run forever. I am surprised that Imperials didn't come when Maul attacked but they may and we all know we don't have much planets to go to."

"So it is settled. We will meet them on the hills." Everyone went to prepare. Micka pulled Dakota aside:

"Don't forget your lightsaber and get the crossbow. Don't draw your saber until I do."

"Ok. Get your swords. We may need a back-up plan." She nodded and they headed for their quarters.

At the same time a desert boy headed for his X-Wing, starting the end of the Empire.

 **Sorry it took me so much guys. But i finally finished school and now i am free! Hope you enjoy this part. It is a bit short but it is the preparation before the war.**


End file.
